Sampson White
by anniearmitage
Summary: Part Eleven of Horror & Love Series
1. Chapter 1

Killer's POV

It's been a long day and I'm glad to to be moving into this sleepy little town for once. It's going to take a miricle to get another victim without anyone missing them. Yeah, I'm a murderer who kills kids that don't belong, fit in, are alone, or to themselves. Why I do this? When I was a boy in high school, I was plagued with suicidal tendencies and believed that no one was ever going to miss me if I died. Staying out of school at random moments only proved my point. I was barely missed by students that bullied me and teachers that never gave a shit about me. Although, that may have been because they never asked about my absence or what I was really feeling most of the time. Yes, I was a pretty depressed boy but no one ever gave a damn about it. So, I try to save other children from this awful feeling. I don't really feel much like a serial killer but more of a person that releases them from their suffering. But, of course, people don't really see it that way. I've read the newspapers on my victims' murder to keep track of how the police are doing. Apparently, they call me the Schizoid Killer sincemy victims are mainly described as loners or those who keep away from social groups. But, whenever I kill, I have to move from one town to the other so I don't cause too much disturbance to the public. When I go to a new town, I stalk out a victim or two, become their friend, wait until they can really trust me, kill them, and then leave for the next town. Well, I'll have to make sure that the next kid I kill doesn't become popular like my last victim. He ended up having some very well known friends from school, so when I took his life, everyone started having a huge uproar about it. Which brings me here to a small little town that, hopefully, I can hide out in until the dust clears. And maybe I can take a life or two while I'm at it. It was only Friday but maybe I'll see about some kids here next week. I was almost finished with the unpacking so I'll see about the children after they come home today...

Nicole's POV

Sitting in a desk, listening to a boring ass teacher talk about a current lesson we've been expecting. Your normal back to school life. Well, it's really just October so we're pretty good into the year. This was going to be my last year here and then I'm out of this living Hell for good. But, I'm stuck just hearing a teacher try to make us learn something new as usual. Nothing much ever happens here besides that most of the kids here make a fool out of me or mock me whenever I'm around them. I'm like the screwed up version of Carrie White. Next thing you know, I'm going to the senior prom and a bucket of pig's blood gets poured all over me. Like that would be most likely to happen. Time has become ever so slowly since starting this year up. People say time's going fast but to me, it's going very slow. It feels like forever until the final bell rings for some to walk, ride a bus, or drive home. I make my way to the bus for home and sit near the back with most of the teenagers. Why they find the back seat so great, I'll never know. They start talking about some Halloween party going on and that there's almost everything illegal (My terms) going on there. Some skank turns to me and starts giggling like she's been smoking crack all day (No surprise if she did).  
"Do you waana come to the party, Nicole? You can just come as you usually are."  
"No, I might try to kill you all. Or was that what you meant by coming as I usually am?"  
"Weirdo. Why don't you ever act normal?"  
"Normal what? Girl or human?"  
"You'd be better off being a normal girl. You'll never know what it's like to be with a guy unless you be more girly."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you know what it's like to be stabbed in the forehead? Because the stitches are starting to snap." The skank moves away and I hear he telling her other skanky friend about me being a weird psychopath again. Finally, the bus stops at the appartment complex where my family and I live. Unfortunately, this is also the stop where some other kids I don't like get off at. When I get off, I'm followed by a chanting of teenagers yelling "psychopath" over and over. I run off to the building further away from the others and stop to look at a change I didn't see here this morning. A very nice looking silver car was parked directly opposite the building across from where I live. If I look out my window, I'll see the car very clearly even if I'm on the top floor. Then, I look up and notice a man with pure white hair step outside his door. His face was covered so I assumed it to be an old man coming here for some quiet living. Not with my outbursts towards others, he won't. So, I can even look over at his house from my window. New guy but still nothing interesting to come here. I walk upstairs, unlock the door, and lock it as soon as I get in. I've got some homework to do before my parents get home. With the way their work goes, they don't come home till 6:00pm. So, until then, I'm just going to finish my work and maybe watch some tv or whatever else. All alone until 6:00.


	2. Chapter 2

I dozed off while watching tv and woke up to the door opening. Mom and Dad were finally home, so we could have supper and rest tonight. What sucks is that even on the weekends they have to go to work, so I'm always home by myself. At least it gave me some time alone in case I wasn't feeling so well one afternoon. I got up and went to help my mom in the kitchen. Tonight we were having some vegetable soup since it was a little bit last minute notice. After eating, I took a shower and got ready for bed. Sometimes, I only felt happy when I slept. When I dream, it doesn't have to make sense or be realistic at all. It's better than being somewhere I didn't like and suffering. The weekend went by like any other. Weekends were kind of boring at my house. They were nothing but a weak excuses to stay home from school. So, on Sunday, I tried keeping my mind busy with reading. But sometimes, I would look up to see what the new neighbor was doing. I don't know, I was bored and couldn't see anything through the windows but tried anyways. When it became night, I saw a light come on in the window across from me. The new neighbor was sitting at a desk and writing something with a lamp on. I noticed that he was wearing glasses too, showing that he probably needed them for reading. I watched him for a bit as he wrote whatever it was that needed to be written until he looked up and stared back at me. I still couldn't see much of this guy's features but his white hair and fair skin. He stared at me in curiosity rather than in anger, which amazed and confused me. Then, my mom told me that it was time for me to go to bed. It was a bit late so I got ready for bed.

Killer's POV

 _"It has become known that the Schiziod Killer is on the run once again and that everyone should watch out for him. He is known to go after high school students that would be categorized as distant or loners and don't socialize so greatly. We are to advise that high schoolers travel in groups so as not to be confused or become a victim of the Schiziod Killer. He may try to act like a friendly neighbor but be alert for anyone who tends to stick around your child too often. If you have suspicions that someone acts like the Schiziod Killer, you are to contact police..."_ There went the news describing almost everything about me tonight. Now everyone's going to be on their guards. I hate that. Looks like I'm going to have to lay low for awhile. I decide on making a little plan on how to deal with this for the time I'm here. At least I was smart enough to not leave any fingerprints or hair samples for the police. Then I'd have to dye my hair and change the way I look. Writing down some things I'd have to do cautiously, I look out the window and see a girl staring at me. I'm guessing she was staring for awhile but I decided not to take my gaze away from her. I think I remember her from Friday when she probably noticed I was a different face. She looked away to maybe her parent calling her and she drew her curtains. I went back to the writing and put it away in the desk before going to bed myself.

Nicole's POV

Wake up. Go to school. Get teased. That's basically all that happened today if you want to know. But, when everyone got on the bus today, the driver had an announcement to make on the speaker.  
"In case you haven't heard, there may be a serial killer amoung us called the Schiziod Killer. Everyone is advised to stay in groups when they leave and before they enter the bus. If you can't do that, try to have a legal guardian with you until the bus comes to your stop. We ask this because this maniac kills kids who are loners or don't socialize much. Try to stay safe everyone." That was the first I heard of a murderer on the loose. Now I'm afraid of being alone at the house.  
"So, this wack job is schizo?" I hear a teenaged boy ask aloud.  
"I guess so," answers a not so very smart girl. And how would she know what schizophernia was? I'm nudged on the shoulder and that same skank from Friday is who I see.  
"What?"  
"You haven't given any ideas like everyone else has. Are you trying to not socialize with us?" Everyone starts making an ohhh noise after she speaks.  
"The Schizo Killer's going to get you!" another teenaged boy says in a mocking voice. I've had about enough.  
"Okay, look. It's schizoid not schizo. Schizoids are people with poor social skills that choose not to talk to others and are classified as loners."  
"Whatever. It's not like it matters. Now, this guy's going to kill you because you don't talk to anyone. I think it serves you right." I sighed at their ignorance. Oh, their petty ignorance will surely kill them one day. The bus stops at the apartment buildings and I get off with several other kids. But as soon as the bus drives away, teenagers young and small crowd behind me and kept saying things about the Schiziod Killer coming after me. Then, someone knocked my books down and they started laughing. Now, the stitches were really snaping.  
"Shut up before I slit all your throats!" They get a bit alarmed but look like their coming back for more.  
"Hey! Get away from her!" I hear this voice from near by. I look over to see the same man with white hair come towards the crowd and they all turn to go home. He kneels down to me and I can see that he is no more than probably 24-years-old with fair skin, and bright green eyes. He picks up one of my opened books and stares inside the front cover of it. I realized that he was looking at my school journal I keep around to write down my problems when I'm at school.  
"So, your name's Nicole Alkins?"  
"Umm, yes, sir. Can I have that back?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a journal or something?"  
"Yes. It's what I use in school for when something happens or I have something important to write down."  
"That's interesting. Are you planning on being a writer?"  
"Yes." I get my books gathered up and the mab hands me my journal. His hands were very smooth and cold. I felt a bit shy when his hand brushed up against mine. It was just really weird for me to feel this from a stranger.  
"Ummm, what's your name, sir?"  
"You're polite. Sorry for being so rude. My name is Sampson White."


	3. Chapter 3

Sampson White. I wonder if that's why he dyed his hair white. There's no way that it could be natural or caused by the sun. I've seen girls whose blonde hair gets all white from being in the sun too long and he must've dyed it to be whiter than that. And his skin was too light to be in the sun for a long time. I'm not guessing that he's albino either. But, he seems like a very nice man and I think he's all right.  
"Sampson White? That's a nice name."  
"It suites me, doesn't it?" he jokes, pointing at his short, white, and slightly spikey hair. Humourous guy. That's still nice, though.  
"Would you mind if I walked you home?"  
"You know where I live?"  
"Yeah. But that was only from you staring at me last night."  
"Sorry. I've got a bit ofa staring problem. No offense but I kind of thought you were an old man at first, but I didn't get a good look at your face."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Now that you've seen my face, what do you think?" Shit, he's asking me this now? What am I supose to say? I take a deep breath and try not to blush or laugh at the question.  
"Well, I'm thinking that you must have a girlfriend already."  
"So, you're saying I look attractive?"  
"I guess but don't get the wrong idea."  
"Oh no, I'm not. But I don't have a girlfriend. Haven't had time for one."  
"Busy with work or something?"  
"Yeah. Something like that."  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"Just trying to find somewhere small and quiet to live for awhile. I travel a lot."  
"Oh, so when do you supose you'll be leaving here?"  
"That depends. I never really have things like how long I stay somewhere planned out." We come upon the buildings we live in and as I go to my part of the building, Sampson follows.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I said I'd walk you home and that's what I'm going." We asend the stairs together and he still follows me until I get to the door. I unlock it, enter through the door, and creaked it open so that we could say our good-byes.  
"And Nicole," he says before I close the door.  
"What?"  
"If those kids ever give you any trouble, you can always talk to me. Okay? You can even call my Sam if you wish."  
"Okay, Sam." I close and lock the door, feeling glad to be home now. I put my jacket on my bed and do my homework before the night fades in.

Sam's POV (From where the kids get off the bus)

I checked my mail today. Just a newspaper and a bunch of advertisments. Nothing special. I heard the laughter of children and teenagers and turn to see them coming home from school. And there was that girl from last night who was staring. She looks different from the other kids around her. Then, I heard them talking about me and that I'm coming after that girl. She's the right victim and it doesn't look like she'll be missed. I might keep her in mind but something else draws me to her. What is it? Her books are dropped out of her hands and she looks like she's about to break.  
"Shut up before I slit your throats!" _Hmmm, fiesty_ , I thought. _Wait, since when have I described a victim as such?_ Okay, strangely, this girl is starting to get to me and I know that I must make her a victim.  
"Hey! Get away from her!" I yell to the kids bullying her. I make my way to her as she tries gathering some of her books. I pick up a black leather bound book with a bunch of entries in it and one name telling who the owner is: Nicole Alkins. I start having a conversation with her and she seemed awfully more mature for her age. She's a rare find. A rare find I will have to kill. She already knows my name. Now I just have to slowly get closer and closer to her until I find the opportunity to get her. But, for some reason I found myself being more friendly toward her than I normally do with other victims. It was strange to me but maybe it's just a little case of excitement from seeing the news. I'll give it a few weeks and see how things go until then. I shouldn't get too excited after all. As long as the police don't know my identity or where I am right now, I'm fine. I just need to extend my stay for awhile. Hopefully, not too long, though.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, while checking my mail again, I waited for the bus to come and drop Nicole off. I was strangely excited again at the thought of getting Nicole to open up to me. I must learn to control myself now before I blow my cover or reveal too much. Here came the bus and I watched as everyone exited it's safe doors to the dangers of me. Then there was Nicole with less books than yesterday. The kids frombefore were picking on her again. That's my cue to try and comfort her later. She noticed me and walked to me instead of straight to her home. The children saw but only saw it as a lost opportunity to continue harassing her.  
"Tattle tale!" afew cried out. Quite ignorant, I see. Times have certainly not changed since I was in high school.  
"Don't listen to them," I say to her, "They just lost their chance to hurt you."  
"Thank you, Sam." She sounded a little upset today.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask while we start walking home again.  
"It's something stupid. Don't worry about it."  
"Go ahead and tell me. I've heard many stupid things before."  
"Well, on the bus, most of the teenagers are saying that the Schizoid Killer is going to kill me. Just because I don't talk to others that much."  
"Do you think that he'll get you?"  
"I'm not sure. It feels scary that he can be anywhere. He could be in this town even." _Or right next to you._ Yeah, I know I 'm kind of creepy in that way but she can't hear my thoughts.  
"I don't think he'll get you."  
"How can you say that? He could esaily mark me as a victim."  
"He can't as long as I walk you to your house every afternoon. Would that make you feel more comfortable?"  
"But why would you do that for me?"  
"Because I'm an under cover cop. I'm trying to stop the murders from continuing." That was my basic excuse if my victims asked me anything aboutwhyI care about them in such a way.  
"If you're an under cover cop, then why are you here exactly?"  
"I'm not the only one. We're all sent to different locations where the police think the kill is. I'm just doing my job and trying to protect this comunity. But, I must ask for you to keep this a secret. If word got out that a cop's here to look for the Schizois Killer, everyone will freak out and it'll make my job harder."  
"Okay, I can keep a secret like that very safe." We come upon her house and she seems a little more comforted than a few minutes ago.  
"I guess for an under cover cop, you may not have much time for dating, like you said."  
"Hmmm,?"  
"Ugh, nothing." She unlocks her door and closes it behind her. I wonder why she said that. Maybe she was just trying to add things up in her mind to see if I was telling the truth. I haven't left anything suspicious for her to suggest I'm not some cop. Well, another day another time to plan her murder.

Nicole's POV

Why did I say that? He's a cop! I'm not supose to know his business, it's his job to know mine. I guess I'm finding it hard to adjust to the fact that he's a cop. I put my books down on the couch and flip the tv on. There was breaking news about the Schizoid Killer on the news. They are believing that he could be in our county or in the many others around us. It was some pretty scary news but, thinking of what Sam told me today, I feel a little safe. If the killer dares trying to come near this place, maybe Sam will call for back up or shoot him down. And he's trying to protect me because he's seen how kids treat me and that I appear as an easy target for the killer. I'm hoping that this murderer is also not a stalker so that he doesn't see how scared and worried I am. I've got only three hours until my parents come home, so I'll try getting some things done to get this off my , when they came home tonight, it was clear that they heard about the breaking news and were very concerned about me coming home alone. They told me I should be escorted by a friend when I get off the bus. I told them I would, not letting them know that I've got a cop protecting me. With all this tension going on, I'm hoping that some things will be okay. It would be sad to see someone alone and innocent to die by that ungreatful man's hands. I'm starting to wonder if any of the teenagers are going to try and chance fate by going home alone or being by themselves for too long. Such madness we must deal with now.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks, Sam's presence at the bus stop became comforting than awkward. He would comfort me when I've had a bad day or sometimes make me laugh at some things he says. He was a very nice guy. Even when I told him about the breaking news, he stayed very close to me just in case. But, one afternoon, Sam wasn't waiting at the bus stop and I grew worried. I was thinking things like the killer got to him or he was forced to relocate. I walked calmly to my house, remembering to look around for anything suspicious. I got to the door safely and locked it behind me. Okay, I'll admit that I'm a little more than paranoid right now. I had no books with me today or homework to do, so I decided on watching a little bit of television. I was becoming really entertained watching _That 70's Show_ (It's a good show! Plus, Red looks like Hannibal Lector sometimes) when I heard a knock at the door. I got up, put the chain on the door, and opened up to see Sam.  
"Hey," he sad with a smile.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I take the chain off and open the door wider. I noticed that he had a suitecase with him.  
"What's with the suitecase?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." He enters with his trench coat swaying as he walks. He always wears a trench coat outside and it makes him look mysterious, in a way. He sits down on the couch and places his siutecase on the coffee table. I sit next to him as he stares at the screen but not looking like he's paying attention to it. He looks at the siutecase and takes a hold of my hand. I immediately start blushing and wondering why he's doing this.  
"Nicole, I have something to tell you and it's not something you want to hear." He rubs his thumb on my palm and I'm trying to wonder what it is that he's a little hesitant about.  
"What it is? Is it bad."  
"Very bad. You won't think of me as the same man that helpfully waits for you to get off the bus every afternoon."  
"Will you tell me? I don't understand."  
"I will. You just have to promise not to run or scream." Before I could ask, he unlocks his siutecase (It's one of those that have a code instead of snaps) and opens it up. I see a bunch of newspaper clippings about the Schizoid Killer and murders of quiet high schoolers. There was also the most reacent clipping of informing the public about the killer.  
"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves," he said still looking at the clippings, "My name is Sampson White and I'm the Schizoid Killer."

Sam's POV

She looked calm as she walked back to her house but I could tell that she was freaked out. I had not been there to walk her home today. I've had a lot of things on my mind recently. Nicole tends to open up too much to people she meets. That's dangerous if she ends up encountering a serial killer like me. But knowing her a lot more has gotten my excitement into ceasing what I'm doing. It's like I don't want this to go too quick so my mind is slowing down. I don't want to kill her yet but watch her more. Does this mean I'm having second thoughts about taking her life. But why would I have second thoughts in the first place? There's something about this girl that keeps me from wanting to kill her. I kept on wanting to know what it was that made me hesitate on the thought of having her blood on my hands. But I believe I figured it out. The feeling of slowing my pace more than usual, my eagerness of when she gets off the bus and comes to my side, talking to her and really acting friendly, and how I can't wait until the next day to walk her home again. I try to put away these weird feelings every time they come to me but I'm finding myself not being able to control them anymore. I really do mean to be friends with her. But, there's another thing that I feel when being near her. It makes me feel like I did one time in high school. I use to have a girlfriend but she ended up playing me and making me look like such a helpless fool. I had thought I erased the lover's emotion but I feel it every time I get near Nicole. She is pure innocence that I was going to end up killing but now I want to keep her alive. Keep her next to me like this suitecase I hold, pressious and protected. If I'm ever to be with her, I should at least tell her the truth and see how she takes it. I leave and make my way to where Nicole lives. I have no will to kill her but I will if I have to. I'll hold her soft hand as I explain who I really am and keep her there until I explain everything. I hate to force her but she has to listen before she assumes I'm a cold hearted psociopath. I've got a gut feeling that this won't end well. Hopefully, this is just from paranoria getting to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole's POV

Oh no. I have a serial killer in my house and today I might die. This guy was so slick he actually had me fooled. The Schizoid Killer has chosen his victim and I was the dumbass that fell into his line of sight. But, why was he still holding my hand? I tried to pull away but he firmly pulled me back.  
"Wait," he told me, "Let me speak and I'll let you go."  
"But if you do, you're going to kill me anyways."  
"So you really do know a little about the mind of a killer." He smiled at this but it just scared me more.  
"Was everything a lie?"  
"Only the under cover cop excuse. I swear that everything else and what I'll tell you is true." His grip gets tighter but it doesn't hurt my hand. It looks like I've got to sit here and listen to him while he holds me there.  
"When I was a boy, I wasn't able to talk to others much because I was always kept from it. So much schoolwork, chores, and being told what to do by my parents when people came over. I've always suspected that my parents have forced me to be a social outcast. I don't know why but it made me think. When my mom died, I was still a quiet mouse but by choice. Even though she was a bitch, I hated to see her go. But my dad made no excuses for being an ass. Not too long after Mom died, Dad startedverbally abusing me every time I spoke. If I cried, he'd call me a faggot. So, at school, I tried making friends but no one wanted to hang out with the loner. But, I did have a girlfriend. I thought she was so pretty and that she could respect me just like I've always wanted. I lost my virginity to her and after that, she stopped hanging out with me or avoided me often. It wasn't long before the whole school found out that I slept with the school slut. Because of her, I felt more wothless than ever. I've tried commiting suicide different times but I was always caught in the act or saved from it. But when I graduated, I swore to make sure no one else went through what I had to."  
"So, that's why you kill? Because of what happened to you in the past?"  
"Yes. And I chose you as my victim."  
"Are you going to kill me now?"  
"That's why I'm here actually. With my past victims, I'd lure them somewhere else to kill them. I don't go to their house to do the job."  
"If you're not here to kill me and you just told me who you were, why are you here?"  
"Well, like I said, I was being real when we were friends. But I want to ask you if we can be more than friends." This can't be happening. I've got a murderer in my house and he's asking if I'd like to go out with him. Although, I'm not one to judge a person just because they're something bad. Since he's opened up to me, I find a part of me forgiving him. You see evil is not born it is developed. He suffered as a child so I can't blame him for doing this. Yes, I know that sounds very strange and I'm not stupid. Some killers deserve forgiveness and Sam was one of them.  
"How could you like me? If I was supose to be your victim, how could you like me?"  
"I'm not sure, myself. I guess because you're nice and fun to be around."  
"I'll be your girlfriend but only on one condition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I've never had a boyfriend before, so I'm asking you to please don't take advantage of me, hurt me, or cheat on me."  
"It's not that I won't do it but I can't do any of that. Honestly, who's going to fall in love with a murderer?" I almost laughed and he noticed.  
"What?"  
"It's nothing."  
"No seriously, what is it?"  
"Do horror movie characters count?" We break up into laughter and Sam finally releases my hand.  
"You're sick," he jokes.  
"Oh really, now?"  
"Okay, I'm a little sick as well." We start laughing again and I almost forget about the time. It was almost 5:00.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
"My parents come home at 6:00. Maybe you should get out of here before that time."  
"I think you're right. Something tells me that they won't like find their little girl alone with a grown man."  
"You are very right." He closes his suitecase, gets up and heads to the door. I follow and hug him before he opens the door. He then turns to me and hugs me very gently.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, love," he says and kisses my forehead. It makes me blush and I look up at him in confusion. He chuckles and leans his head really close to my face.  
"Was this what you were expecting?" He presses his lips onto mine and it feels so tender, so soft. I feel disappointed that he pulls away and leaves. It was my first kiss and I don't care what anyone else says, this was special. Besides that he's a killer,we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone until I'm a legel adult. I would hate to see Sam go to jail for being a pedophile. I'm almost 18 and graduation won't be until May, so maybe we can keep this a long enough secret. This really made the town very interesting.

Sam's POV

Wow, that went pretty well. It actually went better than I expected. I didn't even have to threaten her or anything. But what surprised me was that I was the first to kiss her. And right after we decided to go out! But I can't help but wonder if she really is doing this out of the kindness of her heart. I wonder if she's going to turn me in or not. She seems nice and all but I can't help but wonder. I think the kiss helped me in a way. She's very innocent but appears eager to learn about love's many ways. Maybe one day, when it's a quiet day, I'll see about teaching her. The thought gives me an unpleasent little gift that I don't need right now. It would be pleasent if I were alone and in my house maybe thinking of it better. Right outside where others can see is not the best place. I really hope this doesn't happen too often in front of Nicole. It doesn't matter if I'm wearing black pants or that my trench coat is in front of me, it's showing. Hopefully, no one saw me on my way home. Hey, killers get embarassed too, you know. Well, eventually, it goes down and I'm thinking of more moderate things to think tomorrow, I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole's POV

When Sam and I started this relationship, it was a few days before Halloween. I've thought of being Freddy Krueger but I had nowhere to go and enjoy the night. I asked Sam if I could come over so that we could have our own little Halloween party. He said it was okay and I prepared for that night. I told my parents that I was going to a friend's house for Halloween tonight. It wasn't a complete lie because Sam was a friend and he's very nice. He just has the serial killer lable stuck on him and I'm the only who knows. With many rules about being safe and stuff, I go out to Sam's house for our night. I guess this would be our first date. That excited me greatly. I knocked on his door and waited to for him to answer it. I saw some curtains move and then the door opened.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"I didn't know you were going to dress up." He seemed surprised and a little embarassed to not be wearing a costume. All he had on was a slim fitting black shirt that showed how skinny he was and a pair os black pants. He looked so cute showing off how slim he was. I wonder if he's also pale underneathe all that clothing. I tried cheering him up since he seemed discouraged.  
"You are dressed up, Sam. You're a murderer."  
"Not without a knife I'm not."  
"Ah, that's where you are wrong. Some killers look so innocent that it shocks people to know the truth. You're a secret killer." He laughs and takes me by the hand inside.  
"Well, now you're the secret killer's girlfriend," he says, taking off my hat and glove. He locked the door and kept the curtains drawn in case neighbors saw. Besides that he was a murderer, he's 24 while I'm 17. People don't need to see this. It makes me wonder if I'm a more willing victim to a pedophile. Man, I hate using that name but that's what everyone technically calls it.  
"I picked out some movies to watch tonight. I know how much of a horror movie fan you are so I thought about watching some of these movies." I looked over on his coffee table and my eyes fell upon _The Ring_. I pick it up and feel a tear in my eye almost slip out at seeing the little girl all decayed and angry.  
"You like that movie?"  
"Yes. I love the little girl, Samara. I think she's so pretty and if she were real, I'd want to give her a huge hug."  
"Someone's in love." I knew it was a joke so I laughed and pretended to get all offensive about it.  
"No, it's called being an obsessive fan."  
"I could tell that by seeing you appraoch my door dressed as Freddy Krueger."  
"That's because Freddy's the shit!" We started laughing at our little conversation but eventually put the disk in the DVD player. I loved watching Samara on _The Ring_. I honestly do find her very beautiful. So, when she came on at the end, I smiled a big smile. I always loved the part where she shows her face because her face is what makes her so pretty. Yes, I'm obsessed with Samara Morhan but I'm not creepy enough to do anything bad to her. It would just be amazing if she were my little sister. I look over at Sam, who was asleep and leaning toward me. The movie was almost over so I decided to wake him up. I shake his shoulder and he ends up falling on top of me with his head just below my breasts. _Shit, shit. What do I do? What do I do?_ I try to get him off me but he was too heavy for me. Yeah, for a skinny guy, he was hard to get off. Then, he groaned and started waking up.  
"Ummm, Sam?" He groans and I take that as a slurred up 'What?'  
"Can you please get off of me?" He grows stiff and looks up at where his head was below my breasts. He stares in embarassment and starts blushing. He slowly gets off and looks away shyly.  
"Sam, are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"It wasn't your fault. You just fell alseep and I tried to-"  
"It's not that."  
"What are you sorry about?"  
"You're going to hate me if I tell you."  
"Sam, please talk to me. You can tell me anything whether it's good or bad." He turns his head around and looks at me with cautious eyes. He's uncertain.  
"What is it that you're sorry about, Sam?" He turns his body around and spreads his legs apart slightly. I see a bulge sprouting from his pants.  
"You're worried about me getting scared of things like that?"  
"I didn't want you to think I was a pervert."  
"I don't think that. It was an accident, right? Don't worry about that." He smiles and hugs me. He's soft and smells nice. I look over at the clock and it reads 9:03.  
"Hey, Sam? Would it be any trouble if I stayed here tonight?"  
"It's late already, isn't it?"  
"Yes and I don't want to be scolded by my parents on how late it is."  
"You can stay the night here. Let me show you my bedroom." I follow him to the huge room that serves as a master bedroom for the appartment and see his very normal quenn sized bed with earthy brown corvers.  
"You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Why? It's fit for two."  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."  
"Why?"  
"What if it happens again?" I put my hand in his and squeeze it.  
"I don't care if it does happen again. As long as I'm next to you, I'll be happy no matter what happens that you feel ashamed of." He squeezes my hand and we get under the covers and cuddle together. He is such a softy when he's not planning on killing anyone. But that's all right. At least he's loyal.  
"Nicole," he whispers.  
"Yes?"  
"You know, I thought I would be the one to comfort you and teach you things. But I see that you're doing that and I want to know if you can teach me what it's like to love."  
"I don't know how to do that."  
"Really? You seem like a natural lover. I guess this is what happens to kids who keep to themselves. They become great lovers."  
"You're a good lover, too, Sam."  
"No I'm not. I only know what it's like to make love. I know nothing about the emotion."  
"Then maybe we'll learn each other's skills and learn what they're about."  
"You actually want to know about sex?"  
"When I'm older. Not now."  
"Yeah, you may be a little young to learn that yet."  
"Tell, that to the kids at my school."  
"Ha! Like I've got the time."  
"What do you do all day?"  
"Oh, I get food, check my mail, and think of stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"This kind of stuff." He kisses me on the lips and holds me closer to him. I put my arms around him and deepen the kiss more. He nibbles on my lip and we part lips. His tongue slips into my mouth and we kiss like this for about three minutes. After we broke away for air,I noticed that Sam's face was red again.  
"It happened again?"  
"That and I've never kissed like that before."  
"Did that slut of a girlfriend always french first or something?"  
"Something like that. I never felt love from her. Just lust. All I needed was love but all she did was play me." I hug him again and keep our faces close together but not kissing.  
"You won't get that from me. I'll suffocate you in love if that's what you need."  
"Thank you. I promise that one day if I learn how to love I'll teach you the what only adults are allowed to know."  
"Okay. Let's sleep now." We kiss for one last time and stay huddled up in each other's arms all night.


	8. Chapter 8

When I awoke, I felt a pressure on my side and saw that it was Sam's arm. It looked so beautifly pale in the dark, I couldn't stand but to admire it. I turned my head a little to see that Sam was still sound asleep. He appeared to beat peace. I wonder if it's because I'm lying next to him or he is having a very nice dream. I looked around the dim room and saw a flashy alarm clock that read 7:45.  
"Oh shit!" I exclaim and when I tried to get up, I was held down by Sam's grip. He woke up and started groaning again.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"I missed the bus and school's already starting."  
"Oh crap. Have you missed any other days?"  
"No."  
"Then don't worry too much. Get your parents to make an excuse for tomorrow when you go."  
"You sure that will work?"  
"Yeah, I did that when I was a kid."  
"Why'd you stay out of school."  
"I was testing people to see if they'd miss me if I died. No one ever did. I would do this at random moments through the school year. No matter how many times I was out or went missing, no one gave a damn. Not even my teachers cared."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It couldn't be helped. Nothing could be helped."  
"What do I do to avoid being marked as skipping school?"  
"Just stay here for awhile. Let's just lay here for a little longer."  
"Okay." We lay back down on the bed and hold each other for more than an hour. Not a sound was heard but breathing. No movement except to adjust to a different possision. Nothing to talk about but to think of each other in our minds. We'd doze off and one of us would watch the other sleep whoever woke up first. Weird, maybe kind of creepy but we would blush to see one another in front of us awake. This went on for two hours and by then we were wide awake. So, instead of staring at each other continuously, we went into the living room to watch some tv. During commercial breaks, we'd kiss or make out until whatever we watched came back on. Yeah, what a great way to spend a day out of school, you know? Then, we heard the giddy laughter of children and that was my signal to leave. We waited awhile for everyone to get into their homes so that I wouldn't be spotted coming out of his house.  
"Be safe, Nicole," Sam whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek.  
"I will. Are you going to be at the bus stop tomorrow afternoon?"  
"As always. Too bad I can't walk into your house with you or you come into mine. It'll look too suspicious to the neighbors."  
"Don't you think they'll think something's strange if I walk out of your house now?"  
"As far as anyone's concerned, we're very good friends," he takes my hand and kisses it, "Very, very good friends." We giggle at his joke before opening the door. I walk down the stairs, walk all the way to my part of the appartments, and get into my home. Last night was a great Halloween night.

Sam's POV

Last night, I found out that Nicole was like me. We both don't know about love but she seems to have a natural ability of giving it. Has she been dreaming of meeting that one special person to show how caring she really is? I've been craving thefeeling of being cared for, for so long. I've had this crept away inside so that I wouldn't care for such a thing during the times I could kill. After that girl hurt me in high school, I had more than enough reasons to want a reason for living. Always asking why can't I just die? Why won't everyone let me die? Why do I have to suffer even more because of their concerns? But, I'm glad I lived now. I've helped many children be released from their own suffering. Most of all, I've met a girl that I believe I can love. She's showing me how love can be emotionally felt through understanding and kindness. One day,I might even teach her the different kinds of physical , I'll wait until she's older for that. I already went through Hell because of having sex at seventeen. I won't do that to her. Seeing Nicole leave is almost like a horrible thing to watch. I guess I'm growing a bit odsessed with her. Or does love do this to people. I could ask her but she doesn't know that much about love. All we know is that we can feel it when we're together. I hope that we can be with each other for a long time. I really like her enough to be her husband but I think I should wait on that thought for awhile. I heard that if you rush a relationship it could end in disaster. Besides, who's to say that Nicole is as deeply in love with me as I am to her? I sit down and watch some of _That 70's Show_.  
"Hmmm, Nicole's right. Red does kind of look like Hannibal Lector."


	9. Chapter 9

The months wore on and every waking moment of mine was filled with loving Nicole. I still wasn't so sure aboutwhat love really was but I always felt it when I was around Nicole. I couldn't get enough of her. Whenever opportunity struck, we'd sneak off to be with each other and to learn about love. It seems like I'm getting the hang of feeling and expressing it. I even asked about it one day.  
"Hey, Nicole."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think I'm doing well at loving?"  
"You're doing an excellent job. I don't think there's much more to teach."  
"There's one thing that I haven't taught you yet but we may need to delay that lesson for several months."  
"Agreed." But, one day, Nicole came back in a fuming rage that I needed to bring her to my house just to calm her down. But then she started crying and I didn't know what to do. So, I tried a trick that she does to me often. I held her to me and rubbed her head until she calmed down.  
"Now, what is it that made you so upset?"  
"I was on the bus and a girl asked me whyyou're always hanging around me. I told her you were a friend and she started saying that it's more than that. She was saying that we probably do other things besides be friends. She thinks we're friends with benefits and that she'd be a better girl for you in bed than I would. I didn't say a word about what happened to you but it pissed me off to think of what she told me. I told her that she should tellyou about her sick fantasy and see what you'd think. I was so angry, I wanted to kill her."  
"I see what you're talking about. I'd like to see her try and say 'let's do it.' Oh, will she be in for a surprise."I pull out my switch blade and bring the blade up nearmy face. I see concern on Nicole's face and she puts my blade down.  
"Did I scare you?"  
"No. This is my battle, not yours. I've got another two months before graduation, so maybe I can deal with them."  
"A lot can happen in two months, Nicole." She slips my knife out of my hand, puts the blade back inside its holder, and sets it on the coffee table. She was disappointed in me, I guess.  
"Nicole, I don't mean to act like a killer a lot of times. But, if anyone hurts you, I will not hesitate in taking their life. I want to protect you but I can see that this disturbs you."  
"No, Sam. Death is not always the option. I won't be angry or sad if you kill someone that harms me. Even if you kill me, I won't feel anything but sympathy for you. Just remember that killing is not always the answer to your problems."  
"Okay. You're not mad at me, are you?"  
"No. I lo- I really like you a lot." I laughed and blushed at what she was saying.  
"You almost said you loved me, didn't you?"  
"I didn't want you to think I'm going to fast with this relationship." I pull her to me and hold her close to me.  
"Nicole, you don't know how much I've wanted to tell you that myself but thought the same thing. I love you so much that I can't stand to watch you leave. I look forward to seeing you get off that bus every afternoon so that we're together again."  
"Sam, you really mean it?"  
"Why would I lie to you? There's nothing I'd rather do with the rest of my life than be by your side forever." I bring out a ring from my jacket pocket that I bought only weeks ago. I get on my knee and offer it to her.  
"Nicole, will you marry me? We can do this all after you graduate so that this doesn't interfere with your schoolwork. Do you accept?" I was more scared than I was when I told her who I was and asked her to go out with me. I feel nervous that she may turn me down and hurt me. I want her true answer and to not feel like it's by force. I want her to be happy just as much as me. Seeing her happy will make me happy.  
"I-I'm speechless, Sam. I want to say yes but I can't."  
"You just said it. Do you really want to marry me?"  
"Sam, I couldn't be any happier than this. Yes, I wll marry you." I feel tears form in my eyes and get up to put the ring on her finger.  
"How'd you know my ring size?" Nicole asks.  
"Remember when I borrowed your ring a few weeks ago? I asked for the jeweler to size this ring. I remembered how you said that you prefer silver and I thought the onyz stone would add a nice touch."  
"It's beautiful, Sam. Even if there's diamonds on it, I love it."  
"Yeah, the jeweler was being persistant about it so I let him leave the four little diamonds around it." She kisses me on the lips and puts her arms around my neck while I put mine on her hips.  
"Sam, you finally see what love is, don't you?"  
"I thank you for showing me what this kind of thing is. I'd be happy to share my life with you."  
"Even if you're a killer, I'd be proud to be your wife."  
"Ex-killer."  
"What?"  
"The Schizoid Killer is retiring. I'm going to help you around the house, get a good job, and stop killing for now on."  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
"I want to be a better man than I was years ago. I'll do anything to keep you safe in a better way unless they really hurt you." She kisses me again on the lips and I see the tears begin to flow. I rub them away with my thumbs and set her down on the couch next to me.  
"I think I know how to pay you back for this," she says.  
"What do you mean 'pay me back?'"  
"You've made me so happy by proposing but there's something I have to give to you."  
"Don't worry. When we're married there's no boundaries to what we desire from each other."  
"It's beyond sex, Sam. What if I bore your children?" I smile at her. I've never thought about having kids but that sounds nice. To have our blood mix together into small innocent bodies and have them grow up with our genetics. It sounds so perfect.  
"Nicole, I would be happy if you gave to my children."  
"Honestly?"  
"Of course." Just when we were about to kiss, there's a knocking at the door. I get up, answer it, and my heart almost burst out of my chest. There were cops at my door looking for me (They actually just said the Schizoid Killer. Not trying to confuse anyone). They are very alert at the moment and suspect the Schizoid Killer to be around our area. They say to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and to contact them if they see someone attacking any high schoolers. They left, I close the door, and go back to the couch all shook up. I thought for sure that they'd come to arrest me.  
"Would you mind if we also moved out of here after graduation?" I asked.  
"Yes, that would be a huge help." So, for the next two months, I waited patiantly for Nicole to graduate. I went to the ceremony but watched from afar so that I didn't raise any suspicion. Then, I saw a girl that looked like a skank come up to me with lustful eyes.  
"So, are you Nicole's friend?" she asked.  
"Yes. Are you a friend of hers?"  
"No way. No one wants to talk to that freak. I wonder if the Schizoid Killer will choose her as his next target."  
"No he won't."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I believe they said to be aware of the high schooler's saftey, not graduate's. I don't think he has any taste for the one's who make it out of high school alive."  
"Okay. You wanna hang with me sometime?"  
"I can't. I'm packing up and leaving tomorrow."  
"Awww, that's a shame. Wanna hook up tonight? Maybe make some magic?" I'm guessing this is the bitch that wants to make me relive a past nightmare. Well, we shall see how things turn out.  
"I'm engagged."  
"You're no fun. Why don't you just give in to one little temptation? It's not like she'll know." I notice Nicole standing behind her with her diploma calmly wrapped in her finders.  
"Maybe he just doesn't want to get AIDS," she says, scaring the girl.  
"I do not have AIDS."  
"Are you sure? Some people never know that until it's too late. And you've been hanging around a lot of guys lately."  
"Shut the fuck up. Go ahead and mess with this engagged loser. I'm gone."  
"I don't mess around with married or engagged men," she tells the girl as she walks off. She turns to me and whispers, "I mess around with _my_ married men." She winks at me and I slightly laugh at her.  
"We showed that bitch how it's done," I say. The next day, Nicole tells her family good-bye and we were on our way to Pennsylvania. That was going to be my next place to find a victim but I guess, if I haven't been there yet, it'll be safe for us to raise a family. We moved into a nice home in a good neighborhood, got married within a few months, had two children after two years. We named them Samara and Freddy after her two favorite scary movie killers. Really, I had no good ideas for names and the ones Nicole picked out were unique. Our lives weren't as complicated as most would've was a great life that I'm glad I decided on living. I met the love of my life, had two children by her, and I haven't killed anyone since the one before Nicole. I believe I speak for the both of us when I say I'm glad we met each other on that sad, cold, Monday afternoon


	10. Epilogue

Sam's POV

I finish work at the bar around 4:00pm as I'm cleaning up for the evening crowd. It's kind of boring and sometimes crazy but I like this job. It has its ups and downs but I have no intensions of leaving. I've finally made friends since I moved here and I've been able to open up to those I trust. When Nicole and I first came here, I was a little paranoid about the people around us. I wasn't sure about being friends with others. Man, a rough high school life sure puts a strain on new friendships. But, eventually, I was able to open up to my co-workers at the bar. I told them I had a bad childhood and wasn't very social to others at school. I've never told anyone else about that I use to be the notorious killer, the Schizoid Killer. I've stopped killing and have commited myself to my wife and children. I know most serial killers would probably cringe at the thought of giving up killing but this is what I decided. Samara and Freddy are 16 and 17 now, Samara being the oldest and Freddy being the youngest. What creeped me out was that their hair came out the same way as the characters. Samara had dark brown hair from Nicole, and Freddy had blond hair that sort of came from me. My hair use to be a mixture of blonde and light brown before I dyed it completely white. Although, you may be asking, why did I dye my hair white? It was a way for me to forget the life I came from. I am a White but I don't like my dad for treating me like crap so dying my hair made me look and feel less like my dad. I barely had his features, just his hair. I cleaned up my last table and went into the back to hang my apron up.  
"Already time for you to go, Sam?"  
"Yeah. I've got to have to be with my family. If I'm not with them at least five minutes, I go nuts."  
"Wow, psycho but family style." We laugh together at his weird joke. Kyle is one of my best friends at the bar. We've met each other's families, had our children play with each other on visits, and went to social events together. I found myself having a better life than I did as a kid. It was a strange feeling at first but I started getting use to it. For most of the afternoon to 6:00pm, I help around the house and get involved in my childrens' lives. They do know that I use to be a killer and they know not to tell people. Which brings me to why I limit myself to being at home at 6:00pm. I go to my wife and kids in the living room, who are watching some shows on Chiller.  
"I'm going to the B.F.S.K. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Okay, hun," Nicole tells me, getting up to give me a kiss before I go, "Have fun." I hug and kiss my children before putting my trench coat on and exiting the door. B.F.S.K. stands for **B** ars **F** or **S** erial **K** illers. How a place is made? I still wonder about why there's a bar for murderers. There are tons a serial killers that come and they range from the most famous to the least known. All you need to show you're a member is a collection of your victims or just one of those things from that collection of victims. I always bring my suitecase with me just in case. As I get past the killer bouncer, I take my seat next to some of my closet murder friends. Everyone knows them as the Zodiac Killer, Ed Gein, and the Green River Killer.  
"Hey Schizoid," the Green River Killer waves at me.  
"Hey everyone. How are things this week?" We always meet up here on Friday nights every week. The fun thing about this bar is that you can be a retireed killer and still be here. Well, Zodiac is still not identified to the public after all this time, G. River is still trying to find some good enough victims, and Ed is almost done with a recent woman suite. Just the usual.  
"How are things going with you?" Ed asked.  
"Oh, my daughter's getting ready for a dance and my son's worried about his date next week."  
"What about your wife?" Zodiac wondered.  
"She's very fine. I'm glad I finally found someone that makes my life so meaningful."  
"I still can't believe a killer like you ended up getting tied down," replied G. River. Everyone agrees and takes a few sips of their drinks. No one is allowed to release their realnames in here for some reason. At least it helps me remember my old name.  
"Well guys," I say raising my glass to my lips, "It all comes down to what the killer thinks, feels, and realizes. Love is a many splendered thing. Mine was a complete miracle." I take a sip of my drink and stay until it's midnight. I get out at that time because It's quieter at night when I come home. Coming home, I undress and get under the covers with Nicole. She always reminds me of that one morning when we'd watch each other sleep. She's calm and stays very quiet as she dreams. I wonder what it is she could be dreaming. I love her and I can't believe how far we've come on just the one simple thing that we've never felt or relied on before: Love.


End file.
